<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【谦藏/修藏/光藏】魔改AU小片段 by Primirilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540849">【谦藏/修藏/光藏】魔改AU小片段</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia'>Primirilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Watanabe Osamu/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【谦藏/修藏/光藏】魔改AU小片段</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(1)【谦藏】巴格达之春 </p><p> </p><p> *1991海湾战争背景</p><p>通讯兵谦 × 战地军医藏</p><p>在神秘的中东共谱一段生死之恋(？？)</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我真的很累，谦也，相信你经过这一整天也已经很累了吧。”白石藏之介叹了口气，摘下口罩，绕过他往急救棚外走去，“别再因为这种事，让我们两个都再陷入危险里了。”</p><p>“什么危险？”忍足谦也抓住他的手臂一把拽到自己跟前，“连埃及和以色列都能建交，我他|妈为什么就不能和你谈场恋爱？”</p><p>“你非得弄到整个急救棚都听到吗？”白石藏之介急得翻了个白眼，“我不是那个意思，我是说——”</p><p>“当初告诉我同盟之间不设防的不是白石你吗？是你吧！现在仗才打到一半，你面对同国的战友就已经建立不起信任了吗？”</p><p>“我没说我不信任——”</p><p>“人与人之间最重要是坦诚相待，这话也是你告诉我的吧？平时像妈妈一样在我耳边教训这教训那，到了自己身上，白石就不肯以身作则了吗？还是说你觉得我的心意是个玩笑吗？你是这样想的吗？！”</p><p>“都说了不是不信任你，”周围的伤员闻声陆陆续续地投来目光，白石藏之介抬起手示意他放低音量，“我只是觉得，谦也，这样的关系会让我们两个的处境都变得不安全——”</p><p>“所以问你为什么啊！”</p><p>“你小声一点行吗？”白石藏之介几乎是咬牙切齿地说，见忍足谦也仍然没有收敛的打算，连忙出声截断了他，“因为！因为……虽然不知道该怎么说，但是现在的情形谦也不也清楚吗？牵挂的越少才能越少负担吧，上校这么和我们说过，谦也应该也记得的，对吧？”</p><p>“白石你难道觉得，和我在一起我就会成为你的负担吗？”这下忍足谦也已经完全不打算调控自己的嗓门了，“喂，不论是什么时候，我忍足谦也都不会拖别人的后腿的！”</p><p>“就说了不是那个意思啊！”</p><p>“就是因为这个才拒绝的吗？白石如果是担心哪一天我会突然死在战场上，那我就——”</p><p>“好了，好了，我答应你，可以了吗？”白石藏之介提心吊胆地打断了他，在忍足谦也还想开口继续说下去时直接伸出手捂住了他的嘴。周围的伤员全都陆陆续续地探过头来盯着他们两人看，白石藏之介哭笑不得地又转回了头。被摁住了嘴的忍足谦也还在发出唔唔唔的抗议声，一双亮闪闪的蓝眼睛瞪得圆圆的，无辜地看着他。白石藏之介叹了一口气，把自己的手收了回来，中途却又被人啪地一把攥住了手腕。</p><p>白石藏之介威胁性地瞪着他，忍足谦也毫不示弱地瞪了回去。大庭广众之下就这么被抓着手，白石藏之介觉得有些窘迫，往回用力缩了缩也没挣脱开，只好抬起眼来与忍足谦也四目相汇。对方早就笑得嘴角都咧开了，像朵旺盛过度的向阳花一样显得又傻气又灿烂，露出一排白晃晃的牙齿。白石藏之介认命地闭上眼，任由对方一把将自己拉到了怀里，又像只树袋熊一样把白石藏之介牢牢锁住。</p><p>“你这家伙上辈子肯定是我的克星。”白石藏之介小声说，下颚安静地抵着他的左肩的肩章。随即而来的是周遭伤员们善意的起哄和口哨声，一波盖过一波，在他们耳边旋绕不散。忍足谦也闻言只是嘿嘿一笑，毛茸茸的脑袋心安理得地在他耳边蹭来蹭去，明明是个每天都要在硝烟残尸中往来奔跑的人，他身上却带着一种战争所无法拥有的、儿童般的温度与生气。白石藏之介偏过脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，感受着一股跳动着的，温热的生命力，循着对方皮肤下的血液流动，缓慢地流淌到自己的身体里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(2)【光藏/谦藏】郎心如铁   </p><p> </p><p>*谦←藏←光<br/>狗血八点档言情式白学现场！！</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“总觉得这个时候还坐在这里不太好呢。”白石藏之介说，“财前没有需要做的事情吗？”</p><p>“没有。”财前光神色淡然地说，“前辈有吗？”</p><p>“是啊，得把医院那边的相关手续弄好才行，说是父亲下个月才能出院，但是那时候姐姐和友香里都不在大阪，我还有别的事情呢。”白石藏之介从座椅上站起身，伸手用食指抹了一把积灰的桌面，“财前也别在这里待得太久了，部活室很久没有人来过，春季的空气也很潮湿，对身体不太好。”</p><p>“不是说了交给我就行了吗？”财前光低头点着手机屏幕，“上周我已经都办理完了，带着绘香里姐姐的证件。”</p><p>“这样啊，我完全不知道呢。”白石藏之介顿了一会儿，一时间不知道该坐下还是该离开。“不过除了这件事……”</p><p>“而且白石前辈自己其实也抽不开身吧？绘香里姐姐说你这周就睡了不到二十个钟。”</p><p>“话是这么说，也得先把自己的本职工作做好。”白石藏之介局促地笑了笑，“除了婚礼的一些事宜之外，父亲有些工作上的朋友我还要替他通知一下，他们好像都还不知道父亲住院了。”</p><p>“冲绳那边已经把来回路程的车票帮他们垫过了，东京那边不用管，手冢前辈说他们只有两三个人，会自己看着办的。”</p><p>“父亲在东京那边的朋友也是你通知的吗？”白石藏之介惊讶地看着他。</p><p>“怎么了？”财前光淡淡道，“本来就因为行程来不了，所以那些人前天打了电话过来，说是已经让人带着贺礼送过来了。大概这两天就能到吧。”</p><p>白石藏之介愣了一下，然后露出一个感激的微笑，“谢谢。”</p><p>“没必要道谢。”财前光面无表情地说，拉开凳子在他身边坐下，“这是我自己想做的事情，与前辈无关，和谦也前辈和友香里也无关。”</p><p>白石藏之介转过头看着他，沉默了一会儿，又轻轻地苦笑了一声。“我要是能早点认识财前就好了。”</p><p>“现在也不算晚。”财前光低声说，“之前原本要给前辈的那个东西，前辈现在愿意收下了吗？”</p><p>白石藏之介垂下眼，安静地看着对方从上衣口袋里拿出那个橡皮大小的护身符攥在手上，又摊开手心放在白石藏之介面前。上面用金线仔仔细细地绣上了他的小名，映衬着蓝色的布料，本该是用来祈愿的吉祥征兆，一眼看过去却显得冷清异常。</p><p>财前光没有说话，脸上也没有表情，但白石藏之介知道他在看着自己，只等着自己取走这个到现在都还没有过主人的物件。如果他在此刻愿意接受，或许某些事物真的就可以永远地属于他了。</p><p>“我不能收下这个，”白石藏之介温柔地说，注视着财前光的神色里带着对后辈的怜爱，又显得有些悲哀，“财前还是把他留着吧，直到找到适合它的那个主人为止。”</p><p>“只不过是枚护身符而已。”财前光没有收回手，只是定定地看着自己的手心，“至少后天带着它去吧，参加谦也前辈婚礼的时候。”</p><p>“我知道那里面是什么，财前。”白石藏之介轻轻地说，“财前应该把它交给真正值得它的人，而不是像我这样的前辈。像我这样的人，到头来什么都不能给你……”</p><p>“来到我身边就行了。”财前光攥紧了那枚布囊，那里面坚硬的环状金属硌得他的手心生疼，“只要来到我身边就行了。前辈的心我可以不要，永远都只注视着我一个人这种要求，我也不会提的，只要前辈愿意来到我的身边……”</p><p>“对你来说，太不公平了。”白石藏之介低声道。</p><p>“我不在乎。”财前光说，表情空白而冷漠，“如果能待在我身边的那个人是前辈，就算是具行尸走肉，我也不会在乎的。”</p><p>白石藏之介皱起了眉头，那张熟悉的、精致的面容上，又流露出财前光见过很多次的那种表情，那种长辈不忍地注视着不懂事的孩子，耐心地等着他长大的那一天的表情。就像他第一次见到白石藏之介这副神色的时候那样，财前光的心又开始不可抑制地揪痛起来。</p><p>沉默了良久，最后白石藏之介也只是轻轻地叹了一口气。“小光啊……”</p><p>“别那样叫我。”财前光迅速地别过头去，努力忽视心头那份快要碎成两瓣的痛楚感。</p><p>“不能让同样的错误再去惩罚你，那样对我来说，同样也是一种痛苦。”白石藏之介轻柔地拉过他的手，一根一根地，将他的五指慢慢地并拢到手心间，“这是我作为朋友的愿望，不管是谦也还是财前，以后都要过得比谁都开心。至少要比我过得开心才行。”</p><p>“前辈现在，觉得自己过得开心吗？”财前光问。</p><p>“友香里如果开心，我应该也会开心的吧。”白石藏之介抬起头对他笑了笑，“说实话，如果那个人不是谦也，不论把友香里交给谁，我都不会真正放心的。”</p><p>财前光沉默着，动作僵硬地慢慢抽开那只白石藏之介握着的手。</p><p>“……我应该给你点时间再好好考虑的。”白石藏之介勾了勾嘴角，从座位上站起身来，“这个话题我们下次讨论吧。我现在准备去搭地铁，要不要一起？”</p><p>“去哪里？”财前光麻木地问。</p><p>“友香里说她还没决定好后天穿哪套礼服，”白石藏之介握着门把，头倚在门框边缘，静静地注视着他，“一起去看看吗？”</p><p>“不去了。”财前光说，侧对着他低着头，表情湮没在日光照射不到的阴霾里。</p><p>“那么，后天见吧，财前。”白石藏之介最后看了他一眼，转身无声地把部活室的门带上。</p><p>财前光坐在那里，不知该怎样安放的那只左手中，仍然安静地躺着那枚边缘已经开始褪色的护身符。十四岁那年，他第一次把它拿给白石藏之介看，那时白石藏之介没有收下，而它还呈现出一种明亮而美丽的天青色；现在却早已褪去了那层耀眼的部分，就连绣着白石藏之介小名的那一行字都开始有些掉线。</p><p>十一年过去了，这个护身符还是没有送到它该有的主人手上。</p><p>财前光漠然地盯着那块脱了线的地方看，日光从他身后的窗格直直地穿膛而过，又渐渐地暗淡下去，万千细小的尘埃在他周边的世界里无声地跳着舞。他的嘴里干涩得几乎发苦，眼睛也开始有些酸胀，财前光抬起手用力地揉了揉双眼，冰冷而湿滑的触感从眼角一路蔓延到他的手掌心上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(3)【谦藏/修藏】大阪丽人</p><p> *赌场背景，赌场老板修＋赌场经理谦 × 舞厅舞郎你藏</p><p> </p><p>已发，正剧链接（点我）</p><p>因为正文已经发过了，这边就不再重发啦</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(4)【谦藏】桃花面</p><p> </p><p>脑洞来源：Ava Gardner-《One Touch Of Venus》<br/>美术馆员工 谦也 × 被真爱之吻唤醒的真·爱神 白石？？</p><p> </p><p>出场的还有雕塑艺术家 千岁，美术馆同事 裕次＋小春＋财前＋……嗯，副部长叫什么名字来着？</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>“啊，不知不觉都已经这么晚了啊。说起来，今晚该轮到谁值班了？”</p><p>“忍足吧。刚才不是已经上二楼去查看了吗？”</p><p>“他都被你们灌成那样了，还让他去值班？”小石川健二郎皱着眉头瞪着面前的两个同事，其中一个吐了吐舌头，毫无负罪感地嘿嘿一笑。“三杯白兰地而已嘛。”</p><p>“看来明天早上前辈要准备去二楼收尸了。”财前光面无表情道，两手拇指一刻不停地在手机屏幕上敲打。</p><p>“这可真是……”小石川健二郎叹了口气。他把桌面上歪倒的酒瓶重新拾起来，走过去耐心地推了推瘫在沙发上的几个同事，“行了，起来吧，你女朋友还在家里等着你呢。”</p><p>已经醉醺醺的同事嘤咛几声，在沙发上又舒服地翻了个身，差点掉到地板上去。小石川健二郎叹了一口气，拉起他的手臂架到自己肩膀上，“我先把这家伙送回去，剩下的同事们就由你组织吧，财前。”</p><p>“所以呢，”财前光终于从手机屏幕前抬起了脸，“收尸的工作现在交给我了吗？”</p><p>“不，财前先回家吧。”小石川健二郎艰难地把嗜睡状态的同事从沙发上拉了起来，“不用担心谦也，他的酒量还不算太差，上二楼查看一圈对他来说问题也不大。再说了，谦也他也不是什么不靠谱的人嘛。”</p><p>在第五次险些被红地毯下藏着的电线绊倒，又第八次让自己的手肘撞上展览品边角的玻璃护架后，非常靠谱的忍足谦也总算历经坎坷地到达了他今晚的目的地。他努力地摇晃着沉重得像灌了铅一样的脑袋，手上的手电筒也就跟着他的动作晃啊晃，白闪闪的光柱在深夜的艺术馆展览厅里发出四散的奇异光芒。</p><p>“哦，那是什么，外星飞船吗？”</p><p>忍足谦也瞪大了眼睛，紧紧顶着地毯上那一大片不明形状的投影，伴随着深夜窗外的风，姿态奇异地在地面上扭动着。这么庞大的身躯，又是波浪状的影子，忍足谦也想，一定是外星派来的奇异物种。</p><p>他屏住呼吸，调低了手电筒的亮度，轻手轻脚地往窗边外星物种影子的方向走过去。慢慢地，最后他终于逼近了敌人的所在地，忍足谦也勇敢地举起了手中的手电筒——</p><p>“受死吧外星人！有我在你休想得逞……咦？”</p><p>精致的白色幕帘在他面前优雅地随风飘动着，像一片眼花缭乱的白色海洋。随着幕布的来回拂动，被它包围着的收藏品也在幕布后方隐约可见，朦胧地勾勒出一个人形的轮廓。忍足谦也走上前掀开帘幕，一樽与成年人等高的大理石雕塑陈列在他面前的底座上。</p><p>“什么嘛，原来是地球人啊。”忍足谦也有些失望地关掉了手电筒，走到帘幕旁边，伸手扯了扯拉起帘幕用的绳子，雕像于是在白色幕帘的缓慢上升中一点一点，慢慢地露出完整的形态来。展现在他眼前的是一尊鲜活得宛如真人的雕塑，穿着古香古色的希腊白色长袍，有着精致的面容和优美慵懒的身形轮廓。</p><p>纵使刚刚才历经了忍足谦也的口头威胁和手电筒光束毫不客气的刺射，这樽大理石雕塑也仍然保持着他优雅的站立姿势，仪态万方，光芒四射，精致漂亮的面孔上带着若有若无的浅淡笑意，让他看上去显得有些神秘。忍足谦也抬头端详了一会儿，突然意识到这樽眼熟的雕像就是千岁千里口中的那个“新的灵感”，还没有正式出现在展览上，就被媒体冠以“日本维纳斯”之名的爱神雕塑。千岁千里甚至还兴致盎然地给他起了个人类的名字：白石藏之介。</p><p>明明这名字听上去一点也不像什么爱神嘛。</p><p>“这次也是设计出了一份不得了的作品呢，千岁。”忍足谦也像个上了年纪的艺术评论家那样，慢条斯理地摩挲着自己的下巴，“穿得这么单薄，还要天天站在这个地方吹风，看来当爱神也挺不容易的啊，是吧？”</p><p>被他提问的雕塑纹丝不动地站在底座上，一对轮廓优美的双眼目光深邃地直视着前方。</p><p>“什么嘛，真是冷漠。好歹也回句话啊。”忍足谦也撇撇嘴，移开视线，发现雕塑的左手上缠着一大截密密麻麻的白绷带，一路蔓延至他的五指指根。这么多的绷带看上去本来应该让人觉得有些发怵，但绷带缠绕的方式又非常细致优雅，反倒给雕塑平添了一份朦胧的神秘感。</p><p>“所以这绷带下面又是什么，爱神殿下？”忍足谦也盯着那只纤长的左臂，懒洋洋地问道，“难道藏着什么不可告人的法力吗？比如说，能够放毒的神秘毒手，或者藏着一副价值连城的黄金之类的？——哦，这里的绷带松开了哎。”</p><p>他走上前去，绷带尾端的那个结有了点松动的迹象，交错间隐隐约约地露出一截白皙的皮肤——也就是白色的大理石纹路。忍足谦也仔细看了一会儿，也没看到有什么黄金藏在里面，便上前将那个结重新拆开来又系了一次。</p><p>“好啦。爱神身上可不能有不完美的地方啊，就算是绷带也不行。”忍足谦也拍拍手，后退一步满意地抬起头来。爱神似乎正凝视着他，深邃的眼里毫无波澜，又好像有万千的话语想要诉说。</p><p>“喂，干嘛这么看着我，哥哥我长得有这么帅吗？”忍足谦也噗嗤一声笑了出来。他又后退了几步，半个身子潇洒地靠在雕像旁边的隔离线上，结果落了个空，赶快扶住墙面才没再摔下去。</p><p>他有些窘迫地抬起头，无意地撞进了那对宇宙星辰般的双眼之中。突然之间，忍足谦也觉得自己好像被变成了一块受到吸附的磁石，不知不觉就抬起了脚步，鬼使神差地一步步走近对方。等到他反应过来自己在做什么之前，忍足谦也已经走上了台阶，站在雕像跟前，然后凑上去亲吻了对方的侧脸。</p><p>就算忍足谦也的性取向目前看来完全正常，亲吻一个刚认识不到十五分钟的男人，对他而言也实在有点过了，更何况对方还不算是个真正意义上的人。但已经灌了三杯白兰地的忍足谦也就不这么认为，他有点陶醉地从爱神雕像的底座前退了下来，感觉自己就像被丘比特一箭射中了心脏，整个人都有些轻飘飘的。</p><p>打断他继续神往的是半截窗帘从帘架上掉下来的清脆声响。忍足谦也回过头，才发现帘架上系着帘布的钩子断掉了好几个，三分之一的帘子都拖到了地板上。</p><p>“哎，奇怪了，刚才不还好好的吗。”忍足谦也挠着头，绕过雕像走到帘布跟前，开始思索怎么把这块地方重归原貌。他不知道的是，就在他正后方的方向，那扇百叶窗之外的星空上，一颗挂在天边的星辰眨眼般地闪烁了一下。</p><p>“裕次这家伙，明天非得找他来问罪不可。”忍足谦也一边捡着帘布上的钩子，一边自言自语道，“窗帘装得这么粗心，万一在展览上掉了下来，到头来阿修还不是要唯我是问……”</p><p>他搬来一座折叠梯子，找准了角度之后就一手拽着窗帘的边角，艰难地爬上了梯子的台阶。好在虽然被灌了好几杯，忍足谦也的大部分器官都还算灵敏，他很快就成功地将那一排钩子安装到了帘架上面。忍足谦也满意地拍拍手，伸手想往下拉一拉帘布看看够不够结实，但梯子就堵在他的面前，手臂想要向下移动似乎有些困难。</p><p>后面有人拍了拍他的肩膀，忍足谦也没搭理他，继续伸手去够帘布下方的位置。那人见他没反应，转而又开始抚摸他毛茸茸的短发，修长的五指交错在卷曲的发丝间，温柔地来回梳理着。</p><p>“先别动，我正忙着呢。”忍足谦也回头，轻轻拍开了对方的手，又转过身去继续他的修理大业。他努力地向前弯着腰，眼看着指尖就快要够到下面的帘布，就差那么一点点——</p><p>等等。刚才他看见的那只手上是不是缠着绷带？</p><p>忍足谦也的动作停下了。</p><p>话说回来……这里除了他还有别人吗？</p><p>忍足谦也背上的汗毛全都竖了起来，他像个漏了电的机器人那样，脖子一节一节地往自己的身后转过去。日本的维纳斯，传说中象征着美好爱情的神祗，雕塑家千岁千里苦想了三个月的灵感源泉，就站在他身后的那个雕塑底座上，瞪着一双比星辰还灵动的美丽眼睛，双手抱胸，微微偏着头注视着他。</p><p>哈。不可能。忍足谦也干笑了几声，用力揉了揉自己的眼睛。</p><p>雕塑眨了眨那对橄榄石一样的双眼，注视着忍足谦也，然后温柔而甜美地笑了。</p><p>忍足谦也的世界崩塌了。</p><p> </p><p>——“你你你你你你你别过来！！！”</p><p>几秒钟之后，空旷的二楼展厅里骤然回荡起惊恐万分的喊叫声。忍足谦也扑通一声从梯子上直接摔了下来，手电筒也忘了捡，还没来得及从地面上爬起来就一个劲地往后面退，“你你你你怎么说的是日语？不对你到底是谁？你不是樽雕塑吗你怎么会动了？！”</p><p>雕塑站在那个属于他的底座上，姿态优雅地伸了个不紧不慢的懒腰，然后才低下头，俯视着仍坐在地上瑟瑟发抖的忍足谦也，脸上仍然是刚才那幅柔和的笑容。“刚才亲吻了我的那个人就是你吗？”</p><p>“哈？呃，应、应该是吧……不对我亲的是一樽雕塑才对啊你到底是谁啊？！”</p><p>“连我是谁都还不知道就亲我吗？”</p><p>“啊不是的我本来就知道你是谁……不对，刚才我还知道你是谁但是现在我不知……所以你到底是从哪来的啊！！该不会是投影吧？还是酒精出现的幻觉？”忍足谦也用力地拍了拍自己的脸颊，“应该就是幻觉吧！我今天肯定是喝了太多酒——”</p><p>“是不是幻觉，你要来自己试试看吗？”白石藏之介向前走了一步，朝着他伸出手，忍足谦也一瞬间几乎是从地板上直接蹦了起来，“别别别过来！！我喊救命了哦？！再过来我就报警了！”</p><p>似乎是为了印证他的宣言一般，展厅内的声控报警仪，在这时很合时宜地开始呜呜作响，轰鸣的警报音一声盖过一声。忍足谦也傻在了原地，大脑一片当机。完了，这下真的要出事了，保安待会儿过来了看到这个情况要怎么解释啊？！</p><p>刺眼的红灯光在他们头顶旋绕着投到地面上，白石藏之介眨眨眼睛，抬头看了看报警仪，又低下头看了看忍足谦也。</p><p>……这个时候拜托你不要笑得那么无辜了好吗？！</p><p>“哎这可真是……”忍足谦也左顾右盼，冲上前去一把捉住白石藏之介的手腕，拉着他就往角落的储物室里跑去，“总之先赶快找个地方躲起来——别盯着我笑啊！！赶快跑啊！！难道还要我抱着你跑过去吗？！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>